


Surprises

by subcircus



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samuel Vimes doesn't like surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvercobwebs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=silvercobwebs).



Sam Vimes sighed the long deep sigh of a man who knew he was well and truly buggered. Carrott looked at him with his big, dopey, innocent eyes, and Vimes knew in that moment, with a certainty he'd never felt before, that Carrott wasn't as daft as he looked. He'd often suspected as much. Carrott, despite his own world view, always _got_ what he meant, even the subtext, even when he pretended he didn't. Vimes let out a little growl of frustration in the direction of his second before turning around to face the inevitable.

"Surprise!" cried Sybil "Happy Birthday!"


End file.
